


Fire

by OnlyInAutumn



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyInAutumn/pseuds/OnlyInAutumn
Summary: Their power—together—was overwhelming. It was something that she had not felt either, the consuming feeling of expanding power.It was entirely addicting.





	1. Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here I am, obsessed with another pairing. I couldn't stop thinking about these two, so what do I do? I stay up too late and write. Warning: There are probably a number of typos, especially since I also edited late at night (But, let's be real, I have to post this ASAP! I have too many ideas, too little time!). Season 1 has officially got me hooked. 
> 
> Now, go, read! Enjoy.

—

**Sabrina**

—

Sometimes not even Sabrina was used to seeing her own reflection.

The mirror reflected her hand move from her side to swipe away a lock of white. Her eyes blinked, and she attempted to smile with the deep crimson color that stained her lips, but it was smile she was not used to.

She felt different.

_Was_ different.

There was this power inside of her, pulsing through her blood, her spirit. The half-moon necklace, made of pure silver dangled down on her chest, presenting itself as a target for the eyes of onlookers. Her charcoal black satin dress plunged down into a V the exposed a good amount of skin. The chiffon that was stitched into the waist and below pooled down at her feet, not having slipped on the matching black heels she was going to wear. She would have never worn anything like that before she signed her name over to the Dark Lord, yet her style had evolved ever since.

She was attracted to the darkness, and the darkness was attracted to her. Still, she knew how to stay true to herself, which was something of a relief.

“Sabrina?”

She turned her head and saw Prudence there in the doorway, hand planted on her hip. She wore a tight, violet dress with a high lace neck, some of her typical attire. Only that time around her legs were bare and not covered by tights, skin emitting a slow glow when she walked from oils she used.

Sabrina turned all the way and Prudence smirked, raising an eyebrow. “My, my, look at you.” She crossed her arms and her long leg flared out to the side, heel of her boots digging into the floorboards without mercy. “I never thought I would say this, but you actually look half decent.”

“Only half decent?” Sabrina questioned. “Because I’m a half breed?”

“Obviously,” she rolled her eyes, then smiled genuinely. Her voice was velvety when she elaborated, “Honest? The witch half looks _outstanding_.”

Compliments from her were rare, so Sabrina felt the obligated to dryly reply, “Thanks.”

Prudence approached behind Sabrina and put two hands on her arms to turn her back to the mirror. “Trying to impress someone?”

“No,” Sabrina said, though it was partially a lie.

Prudence’s eyes squinted. “You’re lying hasn’t gotten much better.” She leaned in and whispered, the scent of blood orange on her breath, “We’ll have to work on that. Now, come along, Dorcas and Agatha are waiting. We both know if we let them wait too long they’ll just stare blankly at the walls losing brain cells.”

Prudence had a sharp tongue, as per usual. She smoothed out her hair, taking one last glance at herself before ushering Sabrina out of the room.

“Come, we can’t be late.”

Sabrina flicked off the light and shoved her feet into the heels that her Aunt Hilda had bought for her for the occasion. They were not all too easy to walk in, but she managed enough to pass like she had worn them before.

She followed side by side with Prudence down the hall and towards were the rest of the students were gathering.

—

The Academy was alive with witches and warlocks, magic and excitement. It was the last day of the year, which meant there was a welcoming into the New Year—and worshipping to the Dark Lord that was owed.

She rolled her eyes at the last part.

Regardless, a party and a feast was to be had—just one without the eating the flesh of their own. Even then, Sabrina still shivered at the memory that gave her nightmares every now and again, especially knowing the feast would happen again.

She tried not to think about it and focused on her steps. Prudence was already descending the stairs as Sabrina hesitated at the top. She moved her mouth from side to side, gripping the railing just thinking about how the heels were a little too high.

Before she could think further, she heard a familiar laugh that caught her attention. She stood at the top of the staircase and looked down at her fellow classmates huddled in their friend group circles, and just like that she picked him out of the many. Something in the atmosphere was drawing her to him. Nicholas looked up, still smiling from a conversation he was having with another student that Sabrina did not know. His smile faded, eyes locked, her own gaze not breaking.

_Look away_ , she told herself, but there was something penetrating about his gaze that kept her frozen.

Nick parted from those he was talking to, step by step coming closer to the staircase, passing Prudence in the process. He was wearing a deep red button down with a black suit, formal like the rest of the students, hair perfectly combed. When he stilled, Sabrina realized that he was waiting for her and before she knew it, Sabrina was only three steps from the bottom when she stopped again.

What was the feeling he gave her?

And why was it so intense all of a sudden?

Nicholas looked her up and down, mouth opening to say something, but before he could make a sound, the High Priest swung open the door to the side. “Dinner is served,” he announced, voice booming, the room coming to a still. “Join us.”

Everyone did as they were told, filing into the dining hall, though Nick’s stillness was seen. “Ah, Mr. Scratch, do you plan to root yourself into the tiles there?”

Nick snapped out of it and turned. “No, Father Blackwood. It would be an awfully inconvenient place to do so.”

Sabrina pressed her lips together to not show too much of a smile from the humor that went unappreciated by the Father Blackwood.

“Come, then. Both of you.”

—

Girls were sat on one side of the extended oak table, boys on the other. The entire length of the table was lit up by hundreds of candles floating inside glass vases, woven around fresh pine.

“Sabrina,” she heard her name being called.

Prudence patted the seat to her right that was open, and most likely that was because she had scared off anyone else who dared take the place. Sabrina quickly made her way towards the middle of the table to pull the chair out and sit onto the velvet cushion of the rather large and rather old chair.

She took notice of her Aunt Zelda at the front of the table, mingling with some of the teachers.

_“What about that nice, handsome warlock, Nicholas Scratch?”_

Sabrina shut her eyes tight. Her aunt’s word rang in her ears loudly. Indeed, he was handsome, there was no denying that. She would not even have denied it back when Harvey was still her boyfriend and not someone who she had not spoken a word to in a couple of months.

Harvey.

That was certainly a story.

The distance was better—necessary. He didn’t belong in her world and she shouldn’t have pretended that she would be able to keep up with concealing her true nature from him. However, Nick was like her, woven into the magical world. Different sides, but the same coin.

_“If you ever need a shoulder to cry on…”_

He had been nice to her ever since they first met, helped her with any questions, showed her around, had her back. He could have hated her, scoffed at her, not thought twice about her, like some others she knew, but he opted in the other direction. Granted, he might have been swayed because he was interested in her looks, _but_ he still got credit for being there when needed.

Now that she thought about it, Nick was the only other one within their magic world apart from her aunts and Ambrose who she knew she could count on. There was a sense of safety from that thought.

So, there they were, opposites along the dining room table, Nick sitting down right across from her, trying to catch her gaze once again. The fluttering in her stomach kept her head down, focused on the silverware and the intricacy of the wine glass that had black and red horns molded along the base. The liquid poured into it had an abnormal purple coloring, making Sabrina raise a brow with curiosity, as a potent scent was coming off the top, lightly fizzing.

Sometimes she found it better to not ask questions.

The answers were not always desirable.

Sabrina turned her eyes, careful not to find Nick just yet, and shot a glare down at the High Priest. Hopefully, he didn’t have too much to say as he rose out of his seat. Sabrina usually only took it with a grain of salt ever since he first lied to her and she caught him in it during her Dark Baptism.

Father Blackwood was just another that she did not trust—another on the long list.

The whole time he talked, she was barely paying attention, as she could feel Nick’s gaze on her. There was something exciting about knowing he was watching her and that she was purposefully ignoring him. She toyed with her bottom lip until she realized she was probably only getting lipstick onto her teeth. It wasn’t until she pressed her lips back together that she became increasingly aware that she had her thighs forcefully pressed together, her knees starting to hurt. Nick stirred something inside of her that was becoming hard to shut away. Even sitting there, she felt like her cheeks might flush as her hands placed onto her lap, very much aware of the ways in which she was thinking of Nick.

Father Blackwood went on and on about something related to the Dark Lord, which Sabrina continued to drown out altogether, though attempted to look at least somewhat interested. Meanwhile, the food was brought out, set down right in front of her. Sabrina eyed the silver cap over her platter, secretly wondering what might be underneath.

Would the food be normal or would she be forced to fling it off her fork and over her shoulder?

Prudence jabbed her in the ribs.

“Ouch,” she mumbled.

“Pay attention,” she warned lowly. “You _too_.”

“Huh?” Sabrina mumbled, her hand rubbing her side. She looked up to see Prudence glaring at Nick from across the table, who averted his eyes away from Sabrina once he was caught by Prudence.

She tried not to smile, but the side of her lips turned upward anyways. The feeling of being wanted was invigorating.

—

After the feast, she excused herself quietly after engaging in some small talk. Her Aunt Zelda tried to flag her down to come converse, but Sabrina pointed towards the door and alluded to her needing a break.

She found a room that was empty, a room to lounge in and study when classes were not being held. She browsed the bookshelves that lined the room, filled with old books and new ones, filled with history and craft (but nothing too dangerous or powerful, of course; they couldn’t leave that lying around unattended for just anyone to pick up).

It was quiet in there, all alone, and she went over to the window, where vines grew along the glass. The moon was full, with no clouds in the sky, lighting up the surrounding area.

Peaceful.

When she heard the door open behind her, and the light from the hall come through, she knew who it was immediately. And when she saw his reflection in the window, it made her back straighten up.

“There you are,” Nick said.

She turned around. “Here I am.”

Nick shut the door behind them, sealing them off from everything else. He took a few steps in, shoving his hand into his pocket, the other motioning to her. “I didn’t get a chance to tell you how beautiful you look.”

Sabrina toyed with her hands behind her back. There was a nervous energy that surged her unexpectedly, as his confidence sometimes took her off guard.

“Thank you.”

She gave her his usual grin. “I never told you how much the new look suits you. If you haven’t noticed, you have all the boys here lusting after you…and even some of the girls too.”

“Only some?” she laughed. “I guess that’s about right. The rest would like to see me dead.”

“Not Prudence,” he mentioned. “I’ve noticed you two have grown closer. I never thought that would be possible…Prudence and you being on good terms, and steady ones, for that matter.”

Sabrina shrugged. “Good enough terms, I suppose. I don’t have to worry about her putting a pillow over my head in the night.”

“An encouraging thought.”

“I think so.”

There was a silence that proceeded as Sabrina watched Nick. She noticed the way his throat flexed as he swallowed hard, glancing her over one more time, though she knew he was trying not to be so obvious.

His eyes drifted to a vintage record player in the corner, the idea striking him. He went over to it, and popped a record on, something slow, after careful consideration.

“Dance with me,” he requested smoothly.

She allowed her hand to take his extended one.

“I might trip over your feet and fall,” she murmured. Sabrina elaborated, “I’m not used to these heels.”

He was unfazed. “I’ll catch you if you do.”

Classic Nick.

Sabrina wrapped her hands around the base of his neck as he took her waist, beginning to slowly move together.

In almost a whisper, Nick said, “You’ve been avoiding me.”

“No,” she lied.

He saw through her, tilting his head to the side, throwing one small lock of hair out of place. “Don’t try that with me, Spellman.”

“Alright, I have been avoiding you. I’ve had a lot to figure out ever since I signed my name in the Book of the Beast. A lot has changed. I left half of my life behind and I’m still trying to find out who I am now.”

“It’s been difficult for you,” he echoed her thoughts. “I’ve let you be, kept my distance. I didn’t want to disturb you, but…I can only be honest about how I feel.”

He twirled her, reeling her back in close—the closet they had ever been. Her heart started to beat faster as she asked, “And how is that?”

They came to a stop, still in an embrace, the music playing softly from the corner.

“That I miss you,” he deeply declared, eyes fierce, even in the low light. “So much it caused me pain. I miss talking to you, being around you, being there when you need me. Even if it were just as a friend and even though we both know I want more than that. I just wanted you to know that…that even with your mortal out of the picture, if you needed me as your friend, I will always be here.”

Nicholas was full of surprises. It was not was she was expecting him to say.

She should have thanked him for telling her what he did, for not stepping over her boundaries in the past few months, for respecting her wishes and not pushing when she wasn’t ready. She should have thanked him. Instead, she let other words slip out—ones she knew would change things between them as soon as he heard them.

“What if I don’t see you as a friend anymore?” she asked. When he looked hurt by the statement, she realized he was interpreting it the wrong way, so she clarified, “In that, there might be more beyond friendship between us.”

His eyes flickered with interest. “Do you mean that? I know you broke up with the mortal and I wouldn’t want to just be—”

“It’s not that,” she clarified further. Her thumb stroked the edge of his jaw. “I can’t explain why I feel the way I do. It’s like I said, everything has changed.”

Without another thought, Sabrina lifted herself onto her toes (uncomfortably) and pressed her lips against Nick’s. The fluttering in her stomach hit a peak as he responded instantly, tilting his head to cup her face and get a better angle. She had only ever kissed Harvey before, so having Nick was different…in a good way, just _different._ There was more passion, more intensity from the beginning. Nick wasn’t hesitant, didn’t second guess his movements.

Her mind was in overdrive from the way he kissed her, like he was hungry for her. Sabrina stepped into Nick, pushing him backwards into the wall with force. The back of Sabrina’s dress, much to Nick’s approval, had a deep V cut, similar the front, only it was more accentuated. His fingers ran over the skin, dipping below the cutoff, grazing her lower spine.

_Wow._

Her whole body tingled.

It was more than his touch, but something else added into the mix. It was a surge of a unique feeling—the magic intertwined.

Nick flipped her around so it was Sabrina pinned to the wall, alternating back to his dominant approach when he saw a window to do so. She liked that, how he flitted between dominant and submissive, knowing the exact moment to alternate. Sabrina grabbed at the material of his shirt, forcing her hands up against the bare skin of his back. She dragged her nails, maybe a little too hard, but she knew if she left marks that Nick would enjoy that.

His right hand was on her neck, thumb keeping her head to the side as he kissed her neck, all while he tested the waters, moving his palm up her side ribcage, nearing her breast. His jaw dropped open, lips dragging on the skin of her neck. “I feel…so much power around you, Sabrina. It’s like nothing I’ve ever felt before.”

Sabrina’s back arched into him, pulling his hips into hers, taking a slow breath in. She felt it too. Their power— _together_ —was overwhelming. It was something that she had not felt either, the consuming feeling of expanding power.

It was entirely addicting.

Sabrina grabbed onto the collar of his shirt just as Nick hoisted her up. It surprised her, Sabrina letting out a small sound into Nick’s mouth. She felt him smile against her lips as she wrapped her legs around his waist, them shuffling for stability. She could feel the dark cherry wood engravings that lined the wall behind her, and, of course, Nick in between her legs as the chiffon slipped away. His belt was uncomfortable against her skin, but she managed to not let it bother her too much, considering she felt the way the situation was going would be that it was not going to be on much longer anyways.

Nick shifted his weight to allow his hand the ability to explore and still hold her up, palm smoothing up her thigh.

“Nick,” she whispered.

He let out a moan against her neck that sounded like he had been holding in for a long time, the sound making her want to melt into him entirely.

“I worship you.”

She giggled at that phrase. “Don’t say that.”

He took a break from kissing her to look her in the eyes. “Why? Do you think the Dark Lord will be jealous?

“Perhaps.”

He shook his head. “The only thing he would be jealous of it that it is I who has your attention and not him.”

It was true. Nick certainly was holding her attention at the moment. Sabrina’s toes curled up as much as they could in her heels, before she kicked them off altogether, rattling when they hit the floor.

“I want you.”

Nick’s eyes widened and it took him a beat to respond. “I can’t even tell you how many nights I’ve thought about you saying that to me.”

Her whole body felt like there were flames in her veins.

“Nick,” she encouraged.

_Please_ , she almost said, but he beat her to it.

“Please,” Nick breathed. “I need you.”

She sealed her lips over his, pulling at his belt, unlooping, and yanking it loose. Her movements were rushed, as she was filled with want, desire, lust, and all was bubbled at the surface—ready to explode. She felt daring, flattening her hand against abdomen before slipping it below the waistband. Nick moaned when she ran her fingers along his hard member experimentally.

Wow, he really did want her.

Badly.

Sabrina smiled, gripping his cock, smoothing her hand up and down with newfound confidence. Nick’s hand grasped her tightly as he carried her over to an empty desk. She automatically laid back, her legs still around his waist until he was yanking the panties off and down her legs. Nick was wasting no time. The suit jacket came off next and Sabrina reached out for him to come back to her, needing the contact. He was on her quicker than her eyes were able to process, feeling him grind against her.

There was a mixture of noises—some panting, some moaning.

Bent over the desk, she felt him fussing with the chiffon of her dress to keep it up around her thighs. Part of her began to wonder what would happen if someone were to walk in and see them there like that—and if maybe she should cast a spell to lock the door—but Nick’s mouth was on her neck again, nipping at the skin, his fingers diving between them to find a sensitive spot on her. Sabrina arched up into him and Nick was more than pleased with the reaction as he rubbed in circles, feeling the wetness that was pooling.

“I wanted you the moment I saw you,” he whispered to her.

Sabrina contently sighed as a response. She caught the look Nick was giving her, pupils dilated out to look entirely black, lips parted. He looked good like that.

“What are you waiting for?” she taunted.

He smirked, not needing any more persuasion before she heard his zipper being undone. The sound alone made her heart beat faster as she waited. Nick took her hips, brought her closer to the edge of the desk and situated himself carefully in between her legs. She might have been nervous, but with all the built up tension, she barely recognized any other sensation than the passion.

She hoped he would be quick about it, like ripping off a bandaid that had been on for a while, and he was. She was slick, too turned on, so Nick thrust into her easily once lined up. She sucked in a breath from the sudden intrusion, but the sensation was welcomed as a few seconds passed. Nick gripped her waist hard, his jaw going tense, it taking everything for him not to ravage her completely like she knew he wanted to.

Sabrina had a moment of what might have been reflection as she felt his thumbs against her hip bone. Who could have ever predicted she would be there, with Nick, tucked away in a room, joined as one, all while a feast to celebrate the Dark Lord and a new year was going on right outside.

Shocking.

_Exciting._

A whirlwind.

Sabrina flexed her thighs that were still hooked around Nick, and he leaned in towards her, clearly struggling. She nodded and he understood. He started slow, each thrust a little quicker than the last. At some point when he dipped his hand back between them and swirled his saliva coated fingers against her nub, she closed her eyes.

As he moved inside of her, she felt like she was being lulled into a trance state of mind. She wondered, did he feel the same? Was this how all witches and warlocks felt, or was it just because it was them—Sabrina and Nick—their chemistry setting off fireworks.

Sabrina’s hand fell to the table, palm side up. Nick instantly twisted his fingers into hers, pinning it there against the table. When she opened her eyes again, hazily that time, she saw Nick’s concentration was fading. She almost giggled out loud at how she did that to him—made him reach the edge so easily. She knew that he was going to fall apart—thrusts falling out of rhythm, becoming more vocal.

She wanted his body on hers, so she reached out again. His hips bucked against her twice more before coming to a stop, Nick grunting against her skin loudly, lips dragging. His body relaxed against hers, more of his weight resting onto her torso. Sabrina stroked his hair, it having come apart from the secure style he always had it in.

He mumbled something that she didn’t catch and placed a feathered kiss on her collarbone. Sabrina could sense that he didn’t want to pull away from her. The problem was that soon their lack of presence would be noted from the celebration, so they only had a few more moments together.

“Nick?” she whispered his name.

He popped his head up, his beautiful skin with a sheen of sweat coating a thin layer. He blinked at her, eyes hanging heavy from ecstasy. “ _Sabrina_.”

It felt like something was to be said, but she could not figure out the words. Instead of exchanging any more words, Nick laid is head back down onto her, and Sabrina shut her eyes for a few moments more.


	2. Desire

—

**Sabrina**

—

 

It was an average morning—well, a mostly average morning. There was something unspoken that was lingering in the air in the kitchen. Sabrina was sitting at the table with Aunt Zelda and Ambrose as a light rain and snow mixture fell outside. She had arrived home late— _very_ late—last night and had stumbled into the house to find her Aunts waiting up for her with their arms crossed and disapproving frowns.

Oops.

Not much was said as she filed into the house disheveled, so she had hurried up to her room until she had just come back down the staircase once morning broke. Aunt Zelda was staring at her from her seat across the table, paper tilted so only half her face was visible. She was watching a little too intensely.

“Yes?” Sabrina finally asked.

Zelda put down the paper and leaned in, elbow on the table, eyes narrowing. “Something is different about you.”

Sabrina shifted around in her seat. There was no way that they would be able to tell, she tried to tell herself.

“Something different?” she played coy.

Everyone then stopped and stared at her, examining. Sabrina continued to dig at her grapefruit with her spoon, trying to ignore the gaze.

She tried to change the subject. “So, looks like rain again today.”

“Ah!” Ambrose cooed, with a little too much enthusiasm. He had said it so loud Aunt Hilda’s hand jumped and nearly knocked the scrambled eggs out of her pan. “I know what it is.”

“No,” Sabrina started.

Ambrose smiled widely. “You’ve been with a boy, haven’t you?”

Sabrina’s jaw dropped open. “What? Why would you say—”

“Do not tell me you’ve given your virginity to that mortal boy,” demanded Zelda, expecting an immediate answer.

“I haven’t seen Harvey in weeks,” Sabrina defended, feeling uncomfortable about having to talk about it. She shoved her spoon into her cereal and twirled it around, not looking at anyone after she shot Ambrose the _you’re a traitor_ look. “Besides, it’s no one’s business but my own.”

“Oh, is that what you think?” Zelda asked, challenging.

“Now, now,” Hilda interrupted, placing more food down onto the table—her perfect blueberry muffins—that caught Sabrina’s eye. “Don’t be pestering her about her love life.” She placed her hands down onto Sabrina shoulder, giving her a quick squeeze. “We trust Sabrina.”

Sabrina bit down into a muffin. _Yes, remember that?_

Her Aunt Hilda leaned in and gave her a quick hug from behind the chair. It made Sabrina less squirmy, but the feeling in the room was still heavy on her. She shoveled in a few last bites and grabbed her books that were on the table.

“Got to go, I’ll be home late.”

“Again? Tell him I said _hello_!” shouted Ambrose with his hands cupped along the sides of his mouth so his voice would carry, just as Sabrina quickly made her exit.

—

As it turned out, she didn’t actually have much to do after her classes were over. Arriving home as dusk was far from what she wanted, but she didn’t exactly have anywhere else to go due to a lack of plans. Only Ambrose was there she when arrived back, about to shut himself away in his room with a book, giving her a wink before disappearing.

After a while of debating what to do, Sabrina found herself headed back up the stairs after sitting by the fire and sipping some hot chocolate. The house was quiet, apart from the usual creaking from age. In truth, she felt a little bored. She had an entire weekend in front of her, with nothing to do, as she was keeping her friends at a safe distance. It was for their own good, truly, but it was still hard on her.

As she got to the top of the steps, Salem hopped down off the banister and followed her into her room.

“Looks like it’s just you and me tonight.”

_“Not quite.”_

Sabrina twirled around from the voice. When she saw Nick standing there in the shadows, she released a breath, as well as her hand off of the doorknob since she knew she would not need to flee.

“Nick!” she scolded for scaring her.

“Yes?” he smirked.

“What are you doing here?” she questioned, crossing her arms. She recalled the last time he had been in her room, prompting her to ask, “Are you even _really_ here?”

He chuckled to himself. “This time around, yes, I am.”

“Then how did you get in?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Ambrose may have helped.”

She put her hand on her right hip, shifting from one foot to the other. “That cousin of mine is—”

“ _Very helpful_ ,” he injected, adding a seductive smile.

Very helpful—not what her words were going to be, even if she was happy to see Nick.

“What did he say when you were spotted?”

She had already gotten enough comments from him at breakfast. She could only imagine the teasing she would receive post the encounter with Nick in their home.

“Something along the lines of _‘are you the cheeky fellow who stripped my dear cousin of her virtue?’_ ”

She should have been able to guess a remark like that from Ambrose, but Sabrina’s mouth still fell open. “And you said…?”

He smirked, his hand rising to his mouth so he could bit down on his thumb. “Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that.”

“Nick!” she said firmly.

“Relax,” he told her, his voice soothing. Nick put two hands behind him on the wall and pushed himself forward, beginning to look around at the items in her room inquisitively. “I said I didn’t know what he was talking about.”

Sabrina rolled her eyes. “I’m sure that was very convincing.”

“I thought so.”

She switched the subject. “You never answered me. What are you doing here?”

He did not respond right away, only ran his fingers over the spine of a book nonchalantly. It made her think about when his hands were on her, and it forced her to sandwich her legs together as she stood, her body becoming antsy from the memory.

With his back turned to her, Nick titled his head over his shoulder when he revealed, “I can’t stop thinking about you. Well, I have always thought about you, ever since we met, but this time around it’s more… _intense_.”

Intense—that was something she could agree with.

Before she could say anything more, Salem jumped up right next to Nick on the desk and purred as Nick scratched behind his ears. Sabrina squinted her eyes at the unusual behavior.

“Hey, I remember you. It’s Salem, right?” He purred louder as a response. “I think he likes me now. Is that an indicator that you do also?”

She softened up, releasing her firm stance. She approached Nick and also started to pet Salem, her hand running along his spine. “I thought that would have been obvious from the feast.”

Nick smiled to himself, reflecting. His eyes locked with hers. “I keep replaying it over and over,” he murmured, a peculiar shift in his voice noticeable. “Thinking about how it could have been a little more gracious. How I shouldn’t have been so much of an animal…so rough.”

She shook her head. “You were great.”

He looked relieved by the affirmation, his eyes brightening up. “I was worried you might not want to see me again…that you regretted it. I thought you might avoid me. I needed to come here, just to make sure I left things in the right way.”

“No,” she cooed. “No regret. I promise.” She pushed her lips together. “I was actually thinking about when we would be alone again.”

Were her words too subtle, she wondered? Perhaps she should have been a little bolder. Although, by the change in Nick’s face, it made her realize that he knew what she was alluding to.

Nick looked like he was about to lean in and kiss her, but Salem suddenly moved between them. He darted off from the desk, landing silently onto the floorboards, and headed out the door that was cracked open, disappearing into the hallway.

With the wave of a hand from across the room, the door shut completely. Nick became far more comfortable then. Sabrina sighed as he settled onto her bed, resting his hands behind his head, crossing his ankles, watching her.

“Well, I guess now it’s just us two.” Nick winked, and she heard the door lock. The lowness of his voice had made her feel tingly. “How convenient.”

“Ah, now I see why you came by,” she murmured, playing into his words. “Hopeful, huh?”

He cocked his head to the side. “I don’t know what you mean by that.”

Nick was messing with her, but she could play at that game. She pulled at the button of her shirt, it popping open, fingers delicately running down her cleavage. “ _No_?” she asked, sounding as innocent as possible. “Are you sure?”

Nick’s tongue flashed out and ran it along his bottom lip before he pulled at it with his teeth. “Well…”

She placed one hand down on the foot of the bed, then one knee, and his cocky attitude faded. His hands that were locked behind his head fell loose, elbows digging into the bed to push himself up, needing a better view. He was surprised by her sudden actions, but intrigued— _obviously_.

“Haven’t you ever been told it’s rude to wear your shoes on someone’s bed?” Sabrina noted, her fingers locking around the boots he wore.

“My apologies.”

She unlaced them slowly, not taking her eyes off of what she was doing. The boots clunked down onto the floor and her hands traveled upward on his calves, pushing up the fabric of his trousers, until it had to suffice to not have the skin contact. With two hands down, and two knees, she crawled up the length of his body until she met him face to face.

“My _sincerest_ of apologies,” he then added.

It was hard for him to hide the excitement in his eyes, pupils expanded to swarm his irises. He might have been trying to hold himself back, but the eyes never did lie. Sabrina pulled at the hem of his sweater that was over top of a white collared shirt. Nick sat more upright so she could pull it over his head, fingers immediately going to the buttons, popping each one open slowly until the material pulled away to reveal his toned figure.

Nick let out a strained sigh as her fingertips sprawled out along the skin right above his waistband. He started to remove her blouse, then got distracted and cupped his hands around her thighs as his hands smoothed up her skirt.

“Spellman, you drive me near insanity.”

He flipped her down onto the bed, his body covering hers, hands roaming wherever they pleased. His mouth immediately found Sabrina’s, and as his hand trickled upward to grab her breast. He moaned from the contact, pulling away from her lips, planting his mouth onto her neck, hips grinding into her.

She wanted his clothes gone as soon as possible, her fingers working quickly to shuffle him out of his pants as he lifted up his hips for her to remove them. Nick was not bashful, and if anything, was more confident without clothes than in them. Sabrina traced her nails along his thighs as she navigated up to his abdomen. She bent over to kiss his sternum, then over his abs, her hair dragging along his muscles until she reached his hip bone.

His fingers dove into her hair, massaging her scalp as she drew closer to what he was wanting. She couldn’t help but smirk when she glanced up to see Nick biting down on his lip, eyes shut tight, and with his free hand bunched up in the sheets. He grunted as soon as her mouth made contact with his cock, her lips sliding over the tip.

“Sabrina,” he mumbled, barely coherent.

She had learned some tricks from Prudence—unwarranted advice, of course—about what men liked and how to please them. Instead of over thinking it, she found that it was fairly instinctual. Nick gave enough cues as to what he was enjoying. And once she had her legs on either side of him, Nick at her mercy, his grasp on her hips, she felt powerful. There was this pulling sensation inside of her, a craving for his body.

Nick had a wicked smile when she started to move, his cock inside of her. Sabrina’s head rolled to the side, then tilted backwards. Everything else fell away. She had no other thoughts other than how Nick made her feel, how deep inside her she could get him to be, how the fit was just right.

They were powerful and her magic felt enhanced by his presence, that feeling of desire which bubbled up in her a contributing factor.

Their union was meant to be and she would do whatever was needed to protect it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Let me know below ;)


End file.
